Bionicle: balance between good and evil
by Art n' Music
Summary: When Mike with strange powers get taken to Mata Nui,he has a choice to either save the Great Spirit, or keep him asleep for eternity. OC/Gali. rated for death and blood.ratings may change. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Mike Elestar

First fanfic so hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Meet Mike Elestar

"Mike, get up. You're going to be late for school!" Mike's mom called form the kitchen.

"Fine." Mike said as he got up from his bed.

15-year-old Mike Elestar looks around his bedroom once and went to get ready for school. Mike's full name is actually Michael Elestar, but his few friends he has just call him Mike for short. He lives with his mother, Hannah Elestar and attends West High school, which is just a couple blocks away, so he can just walk to school. Mike has golden-brown hair and sea-blue eyes, is 5-foot 5", and, today, wearing a black shirt with red markings and blue shorts.

Mike was about to walk out the door when his mom said," Mike, I better not hear from your teachers saying you were in a fight again."

"I wouldn't be if the bullies at my school would just leave me alone." said Mike

"Why do the bullies pick on you?" asked Hannah.

Mike answered," Mom, I told you, I'm different compared to the others." Mike was getting tired of answering the same question over and over again even though she knew he was different from the others. At school, all this weird stuff keep happening to him, like vanishing suddenly and appearing somewhere else, setting fire to the gym room, and once, someone saying his eye changing from sea-blue to shadow-black. Mike couldn't explain how all this stuff is happening because he didn't know how he did it.

Mike asked the same question every time something weird happened, even though he knew what the answer is," Why am I different?"

Hannah paused before answering, and then said," You're different because you have a gift that makes you special from everyone else."

Mike rolled his eyes at the answer. All his gift ever did was getting him into trouble with a couple of bullies.

"Thanks Mom, that makes me a whole lot better." said Mike sarcastically, as he closed the door and heading for school.

"Why are we here again?" asked Tahu, toa of fire.

Gali, the water toa, looked at Tahu with impatience," I told you; I got a vision that showed Kini Nui and a bright flash of light."

Kopaka, toa of ice, looked at Gali with curiosity. _Why the visions now? All the Makuta threats have been defeated. So why did Gali get a vision to come here? _Kopaka thought as he waited for something to happen, according to Gali.

Onua, the toa of earth, looked at his brothers and sister as he waited for something to happen." So," asked Onua," what do we do now?"

Tahu was about to say something, when all of a sudden, a bright flash suddenly appeared, blinding everyone. Gali could feel her power being seeped away and traveling, to what gali thinks, is the speed of light. Suddenly, she feels a searing pain all over her body, as if her body is changing. Then she felt herself landing on soft ground, and blacked out.

Mike had the usual day at school, went to class, ate lunch, hung out with his friend, with no unusual activity happening. His luck went downhill at the last bell. He was walking home when someone yelled," Hey, Elestar!"

Ethan, the bully, was walking to him with a sneer on his face, his buddies behind him.

"I believe you owe us a beating." said Ethan, cracking his knuckles.

Mike looked at him with a sense of calm. "You finally found out you aren't smart?" Mike asked with sarcasm in his sentence.

Ethan's sneer turned into a frown." get ready for a beating of your life, Elestar." said Ethan

Mike turned and ran as fast as he can, with Ethan and his buddies right behind him. Mike runs very fast, even for the track team. His coach is baffled on how Mike finishes the track in a minute; it usually takes a normal kid 2 to 3 minutes to finish. Another difference compared to the rest.

Soon, Mike was a good 15' from the bullies, but they're still chasing him no matter how far he is. Mike went into an alley to try and lose the bullies behind him, but came to a dead end. Mike turned at the sound of feet behind him. The bullies have caught up to Mike.

Ethan looked around the alley as if he couldn't see him. He said to one of his buddies," Bill, look around to see if he's hiding." The bully next to Ethan, Bill, went into the alley and looked around. Bill searched every hiding spot in the alley, even though Mike is standing in plain view. He then went back to Ethan, saying Mike isn't in the alley.

_I was pretty sure he went in this alley _thought Ethan, looking around the alley one more time. Then he said," C'mon." Ethan and his group went down the street, still looking for Mike, even though he's watching the bullies run away from him. Mike sighed in relief, thanking his unusual ability to vanish in shadow, and ran the opposite direction, towards his house. Mike got to his house, quickly went in and locked the door, before calling," Mom?"

No answer. _She must still be at work _thought Mike as he went to his room and fell onto his bed. Suddenly, he saw a bright light in his window, which looks out to the backyard, and disappear as if it never came. Mike ran to the door leading to the backyard, looking around for anything out of place. Then, he saw a girl, wearing weird style clothing, unconscious on the ground. Mike looked around, then picked up the girl, and took her into the guest bedroom, and left hoping she wakes up to answer the million questions in his head right now.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2: In a Whole New World

Here is the 2nd chapter. Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 2: In a whole new world

_ Shadow everywhere. Gali is walking around, trying to find her way out of the darkness. Suddenly, she finds a person in dark armor, so dark it's glowing. She walks up to him, to see who he is, and if he can help her out of the darkness. She gets closer to the person and sees that the boy is..._

Gali suddenly snaps awake. Her vision is a little fuzzy, so she can't see exactly where she is. Her sight clears up, and she notice that a soft quilt is covering her. Gali gets up and notice's her surroundings. She's in a square room with a closet, a bathroom and a door leading to a hallway. She walks to the bathroom and looks into a mirror. She sees an organic face with deep blue eyes, soft, bright-blonde hair, and a soft face staring back at her. Gali jumps back in shock as she sees she changed. Gali looks at the rest of her body and sees that she changed entirely. Her hands are organic and peach-colored, as the rest of her body, and notices her armor turned into a cloth that matches the pattern of her armor.

Gali leaves the bathroom, shocked at her transformation, and travels around the building to see if anyone can tell her where she is. She travels around the house, exploring the room and seeing all this weird stuff, and ends up in the kitchen. Gali looks at all the things in this room, picking them up and examining them. Gali heard the door slam, and stumbles a very sharp object, accidentally cutting herself. She looks at the red stuff coming out of her skin, then looked up, noticing someone at the doorway.

Mike looked at the girl who looks like she has never seen kitchen objects. "I see that your awake." said Mike.

"Yes." said the girl.

They looked at each other for a while, and then the girl asked, "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

"My name is Mike Elestar." answered Mike, then said, "Yours?"

"Gali."

"Gali." repeated Mike. "Strange name. Is that an Asian name?"

"What's Asian?" asked Gali.

Mike looked at Gali, thinking _how does she not know what Asian is_? "Where are you from, Gali?"

"I come from the Island of Mata Nui."

"Mata Nui." Mike said in disbelief. "As in, bionicle Mata Nui? Are you a Bionicle fan or something?"

Gali looked at him in confusion. "I don't know what you mean by fan, but I am a bionicle. At least," said Gali looking at herself," I used to be."

Mike looked at her with disbelief. "How, in the world, did you get here?"

"Well," started Gali, "The other toas and I went to the Great temple in Kini Nui, and when we got there, there was a bright flash and I'm guessing we all got transported here in your world."

"wait." said Mike. "Other toas?"

"Yes, there are five other toa, each with an element."

"What's your element?"

"Water." answered Gali

"Oh, man," said Mike, then whispered, "How am I going to explain this to mom?"

Gali stared at Mike for a while, the asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

"15" answered Mike. "How old are you?"

Gali tried to remember what her age is, but couldn't remember. "I don't know."

Mike examined her, trying to come up with an age for her.

"You look about 14, maybe 15."

"Okay."

Mike then noticed she's bleeding. "here, let me help you cover that cut."

* * *

Hannah walked up to her door, grateful of taking a break from work. She went into her house to find his son talking to a girl, by the looks of it, about how to play a videogame.

"Mike, could you come over here for a minute." called Hannah.

"'Kay," said Mike. "Here, try it yourself."

"What do you want, help with the groceries?" Mike asked.

Mike walked up to his mother, trying to find the right words to explain.

"Who is that playing one of your games?" Mike's mom asked.

Mike looked at Gali then back to his mom. The he said, "You may not believe this, but," he paused, "she is a toa named Gali, who came from an island called Mata Nui, and she's also a bionicle."

Hannah stayed calm, much to Mike's surprise. "Aren't you surprised about that info?"

"No." answered Hannah.

"Why."

Hannah paused before answering, then said, "You'll know when the time comes."

"Great, more riddles." Said Mike. "Why can't you tell me straight?"

"It's complicated."

"Fine, don't tell me."

Hannah then changed the subject. "We need to take her shopping." She said, looking at Gali.

"Why?"

"Well, she needs supplies for school, right?"

"Right." Mike said, turning to see how Gali is doing, then turned to his mother, with a surprised look.

"Wait," said Mike. "She's goin' to school?"

* * *

I know it's a little boring, but the excitement is in the next chapter

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: PE with a KaneRa bull

Here comes the excitement in this chapter. R&R

I do not own bionicle

Chapter 3: P.E. with a Kane-Ra bull

Everything is going smoothly for Mike. He and Gali went to the office to register Gali for school. Mike explained that 'Gabriella' is from Pennsylvania and moved in with the Elestars. She got registered, got her classes, and now Mike is telling her where to go. Most of her classes are with Mike, but she got two classes without him.

A week has passed without anything out of the ordinary. Mike did see a couple new students in his school, which he's guessing is the other toa that Gali mentioned. There was this kid named Tyler with fire-red hair in Mike's science class, and another one named Kyle in his English class. In Mike's art class, there was a boy name Peter, with brown hair, who seems to be an expert at sculpting. A kid named Oliver, with black hair, is in his history class. In P.E., his sees all of these new kids and a boy named Luke.

At the cafeteria, Mike and Gali got their lunch, and were heading for a table, when Mike stopped at a sound he was all too familiar with, and he did not like the owner of the sound.

"Hey, Elestar!"

Ethan, with his buddies behind him, is walking towards Mike, with a grin on his face. "You still owe us somethin'."

Mike looks at Ethan straight in the eyes and says,"Ethan, I can't give you I.Q.'s. You have to get them yourself."

Ethan grabbed Mike by his shirt collar, and lifted him in the air.

"You never learn to keep your mouth shut, do you?" said Ethan angrily, as he got ready to give the beating of Mike's life.

"Leave him alone!"

Ethan looked around to see who that was, to only get punched on the face, which made him drop Mike.

"Okay, who did that?" yelled Ethan.

"I did."

Ethan followed the voice, to see that it belongs to a girl.

"Who's this Elestar, your girlfriend?" asked Ethan.

"No." said Mike.

"Well, she's going to wish she hadn't done that!"

Ethan charged Gali, only to find himself sprawled on the table.

"Come on, I faced bigger beast than you." Said Gali.

"Gabriella, stay out of this." Said Mike.

Gali ignored him as she kept moving out of the way from Ethan's charges.

"I'm surprised people are scared of you." Said Gali, but this time, she got a little cocky, and got rammed by Ethan.

Ethan grabbed Gali and lifted her in the air, and said, "This will teach you to mess with me."

Just before gali got beaten to a pulp, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Ethan dropped Gali onto the ground, then said to her and Mike, "You two will get it in Phys. Ed." And walked off to his class.

"I told you to stay out of this." Said Mike as he helped Gali up.

"I couldn't just let you get beat up."

"I know what to do with him, you don't. so next time, stay out of it."

Gali thought this over and said, "Okay."

In Phys. Ed., everyone went to get ready. The teachers said they were going to play dodge ball, everything seems normal, except that Ethan is going to kill Mike and Gali.

The team captains, Ethan being one of them, picked their teammates, and Ethan made sure that Gali and Mike on the other team. Three of the new kids (the other toas besides Gali) are on one team, and the other three on Ethan's team.

Then the game begins. This game is like all the other games, balls going back and forth, kids getting out and coming back in, it was madness, and that's the best dodge ball game. Mike kept dodging the balls, and once in a while throws a ball back. Mike saw Gali avoiding each rubber ball as gracefully as a river. Mike got mesmerized at her dancing and snapped back into reality when he almost got pounded by a ball goin' a hundred miles an hour. Mike saw that the ball came from Ethan, who is giving him an, _I'm going to kill you now,_ look. He was about to throw the death ball when suddenly, it started to rumble. Everyone is looking around to see what's going to happen, when it stopped. Mike heard someone in the crowd say, "A small quake?" when something, a very large something, crashed through a wall.

The creature that crashed the wall is big, with gleaming red eyes and horns, and a black and grey body, with red shoulders and black claws. Mike looks at its shoulders and sees an infected mask of some sort. It also looks biomechanical. Mike quietly walks towards Gali and whispered, "What is that, Gabriella?"

"A Kane-Ra bull." Answered Gali.

"Let me guess, an animal in your world?" asked Mike as everyone is running for the nearest exit.

"Yep."

The Kane-Ra seems to be looking for something, because it seems to be sniffing around. Then, it growled at Mike and Gali's direction, and charged. Gali and Mike jumped out of the way, making the bull ram into a wall. It shook of the impact, and charged again. Mike jumped away from the bull, but Gali, not so lucky. She got hit by the Kane-Ra's charge, and flew towards a wall, sliding down and laid motionless on the ground.

"Gali!" yelled Mike.

"That's Gali?"

Mike turned to see that the voice belongs to Tyler. He noticed that a couple of kid stayed behind.

"Yeah."

Mike then asked, "Aren't you Tahu?"

"Yes," said Tahu. "How do you know who I am?"

"Long story short, Gali told me who you are, I just pieced it together."

Tahu looked at Gali, then said to Mike, "I'll distract the beast, you go get Gali."

Mike agreed, and Tahu went towards the Kane-Ra. He threw a couple dodge balls at the bull, really annoying to the bull. It turned and went after the redhead kid, while Mike snuck towards Gali.

_Gali is in the air, watching two people battle each other. One is in red and black armor, the other, in shadow-black armor. The smaller of the two, jumps over the big robot, but the red and black robot caught him in mid-air, and threw the black-armored being at a wall. The other person walks up to the other, raised his staff-_

"Gali! Gali, wake up. Wake up! Gali, if you don't wake up now, we're all going to die!"

Gali groaned at the voice and opens her eyes. She saw kids fighting a giant, red beast, and another person staring at her.

"What…happened? She asked, still a little dazed.

"The Kane-Ra rammed into you, you went flyin' towards a wall, and got knocked out." Answered Mike.

Gali got up, with a huge headache. She started swaying, and Mike came and helped Gali balance herself.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Said Mike.

"Hey, kid!" yelled Tyler/Tahu. We could use some help!"

Mike looks and sees that the Kane-Ra bull seems to be winning.

"Stay here." Said Mike. Gali didn't complain, and sat down against the wall. Mike ran into the P.E. storage, and got a rubber ball, a sack full of bats, hockey sticks, and baseballs. He came out with a helmet, shoulder pads, and other padding. He ran towards the beast and jumped up onto the back to get its attention. Unfortunately, it worked. The Kane-Ra reared back, knocking Mike back. The beast turned and started to attack him. Mike fought back with the metal bat, whacking it on the head. This enraged the beast, bashing Mike on the side, flinging Mike. He got up and started batting baseballs at the bull. It ate most of the balls, but Mike got some good smacks on the bulls face.

"Get the infected mask off!" yelled Tyler/Tahu.

Mike examined the Kane-Ra, and saw a mask. He used the rest of his ammo, but the bull blocked all of them. Mike threw away the bat and ran to the beast, getting out the hockey stick. The Kane-Ra charged for the fatal attack. It jumped, and Mike slid underneath, and knocked off the blackened mask.

The bull froze with a confused look on his face. It then lay down and started to snore. Mike walked towards the mask that he knocked off. He picked it up and examined it. The mask is blackened and it has a sickly color. Mike threw the mask away and walked up to the group that fought the bull.

"Okay," He said. "All of you owe me an explanation. Why have you come here, and what is a biomechanical bull doing in this world?"

They all stared at Mike, because they don't know how the bull got here or how they got here in the first place. Gali is being supported by Peter, wondering what to say.

"Well?" Mike said impatiently.

"Look, Mike is it?" said Tahu. "We don't even know how we got here."

"Yeah, right. I know you're here for a reason. Why else would you be here?"

Tahu was starting to get impatient with Mike. "Mike, we told you. We don't know why we are here, okay? We just went after these weird masks and when we put them on, we got transported here."

Mike looked at Tahu, then said, "Fine. Keep your secret. But if it involves battling monsters," pointing at the Kane-Ra. "then leave me out of it." He turned and started walking off, when a bright light enveloped everyone in the gym, and vanished. Mike felt he was being taken somewhere, and then he hit soft ground.

Longest chapter ever. Now R&R now


	4. Chapter 4: New in Mata Nui

Chapter 4 is up. I'll be putting up phrases from movies because I just feel like doin' it.

**I rise! You fall. : Optimus Prime, Transformers 2**

I do not own bionicle or phrases

* * *

Chapter 4: New in Mata Nui

Mike groaned as he got up from the sand. He looked at his surroundings. Mike saw a cliff and a waterfall. Mike turned and saw an ocean. He thought he saw a small village floating on the water. Mike looked around to see that there are others getting up from their travel. Mike helped a fiery red armored robot Mike's guessing is Tahu.

"So, this is what you look like?" Mike guessed.

"Yes." Said Tahu, his voice sounding deeper.

"I hope we don't have to take another unexpected ride." Said Pohatu, walking towards them.

"Well, everyone seems to be here." Said Mike as he saw the other toas coming over.

"Wait," said Onua. Where's Gali?"

Everyone looked around, calling Gali's name. "Gali!" Yelled Mike as he walked around, looking for the water toa. "Gali, where are you?"

Mike found an unconscious girl on the sand, wearing silver armor with blue clothing underneath.

"Hey, guys! I think I found her!" Yelled Mike to the toas. They ran towards Mike, and saw that Gali is human.

"Why is she still human?" asked Lewa.

"I got no idea." Answered Pohatu.

"Can we worry about that later, she needs a doctor." Said Mike.

Tahu agreed with Mike. "He's right; we need to take her to Ga-Koro."

"I'll take her, I do have the mask of speed." Said Pohatu, picking Gali up and ran down the beach.

"Why Ga-Koro?" asked Mike.

"That's where all the healers are." Said Tahu.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

They all stared at the direction that Pohatu went. Then Mike broke the silence. "So, where are we, anyway?"

"Oh yeah, you're new here. Well, welcome to Mata Nui." Said Onua.

Mike looked around at Mata Nui. "Looks like any other island. What makes this island special?"

Onua looks at him with a confused look. "You're going to have to talk to the turaga about that."

Mike searched around to see if there is a village somewhere. "And where can I find this, _turaga_?"

"The nearest village is Ga-Koro." Said Pohatu, as he joined the group. "Nokama wants to talk to you, Mike. I can take you to her."

"Sure." Said Mike. Pohatu lifted Mike and started running to Ga-Koro. Mike is at astounded how fast Pohatu can run. Everything around him is a blur. Before he knew it, they're at a wooden gateway facing the ocean.

I'm guessing this is the way to Ga-Koro." Said Mike, pointing at the gate.

"Yes." Answered Pohatu. "Just go right in. Nokama is in the hut that's the grandest." He then ran back to the others.

Mike looks at the wooden gate, then walks onto a leafy pathway. He notices the village is on gigantic lily pads. Mike looks around and notices the villagers look like the toas, only smaller. They all stare at Mike like he's from a different world, which Mike is.

Mike looks for the grandest, leafy hut. He found it and walks in to find a person reading a slab of rock with gibberish writing.

"So you are the human." Said the blue person. She turned to look at the Mike with interest in her eyes. She looks and sounds elder, and she looks a little bigger than the villagers, but smaller than the toas.

"I'm guessing you're Nokama?" asked Mike.

"Yes. I am the turaga of this village. We welcome you to Mata Nui." Said Nokama. "Please, sit down."

Mike sat down. Nokama put down the tablet on a table. "Something seems to be bothering you. Care to say what's on your mind?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Gali will be okay." Said Mike.

"She has a couple scrapes and bruises. Her right arm has a large cut and will be scarred when it heals. Other than that, she will be fine." Said the turaga.

Mike sighed in relief. He then asked,"what was that you were reading?"

Nokama looked at the tablet Mike is referring. "Just a prophecy. Nothing to be concern about."

Mike than ask what was bugging him the entire time he was on Mata Nui. "Why was I taken to this island?"

Nokama hesitated to answer. "Apparently, you have a destiny here."

"Destiny?" asked Mike.

"Yes." Said Nokama. "We have three virtues: unity, duty, and destiny. Everyone follows these virtues, even in your world."

"I didn't know about that."

"I know you have more questions, and all will be answered, in time." Said Nokama.

Mike said, "What should I do now if I have to wait for the answers?"

Nokama looked at Mike and said, "Why don't you visit Ta-Koro and see Vakama? I think he has something for you."

"Okay." Mike said, walking out of the hut. He walked towards the gate when Nokama called, "Why don't you take a boat? It will be faster."

Mike walked off to the docks, which is almost everywhere, and asked for a boat to Ta-Koro. They lent him one, gave him directions, and went off towards Ta-Koro. When he got to the Beach next to the village, the first thing that hit him is the heat. Mike walked towards the black rocked gate, the heat almost unbearable. He walked past the guards and searched for the turaga's hut.

These huts were different than the huts at Ga-Koro. These were made of hard molten rock.

Mike looks in all the huts and found a hut with a mask, guessing this is the turaga's hut. He went inside and found a person about Nokama's height, but red and has a different mask. The red bodied guy turned and saw Mike.

"Mike Elestar, welcome to Ta-Koro." Said the turaga.

"Are you Vakama?" asked Mike.

"Yes."

Mike said, "Nokama said you have somethin' for me."

"Ah, yes." Said Vakama. He walks to a drawer and takes out red armor. "These are for you."

Mike took the armor with a confused look. "Why do I need armor?"

"I know you have the strength of a toa and the speed. So you will help us protect us."

"Uh, thanks." Said Mike, putting on the armor over his clothes.

Vakama studies Mike and says, "Hmm, just one more item." He walks back to the drawer and pulls out a mask-like helmet. It is red that covers the head and has eye holes like a helmet covering the eyes.

"Thanks, this matches the armor." Said Mike.

"That mask has a power. It will help as well as your elemental power."

"What is my elemental power? And my mask power?" asked Mike.

"I do not know your elemental power, but your mask is the Hanu, the great mask of concealment." said turaga Vakama.

"Cool. I can go invisible." Said Mike. "How do I use the power?"

"You have to concentrate on the power, same with your elemental power, once you find out what it is."

Mike concentrated on his mask, and felt a tingling go through his body. He looked at his hand, and saw a thin outline of his hand. "Cool."

Vakama saw Mike disappear and reappear. He then said,"Now go. Your training starts today."

"Training?"

"Yes." Said Vakama. "You need to know the basic of being a toa. The rest will come naturally."

"Great. Bionicle school." Said Mike.

"I know it is boring, but it is necessary. Look for Toa Tahu." Said Vakama.

Mike starts to leave when something popped up on his mind. "You, and the other turaga's, seem to know a lot about my world. Why is that?"

Vakama hesitated, then said, "All will be answered, in time."

Mike sighed and walked off to find Tahu.

* * *

Boring, again. Next chapter will have action along with the rahkshi.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Coming of the Seventh Toa

Chapter 5 is here!

**We ****will ****not ****be ****broken.**: Tahu, Bionicle Mask of Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own bionicle, except human Gali and Mike. And so we're clear, even though it says a few years ago, Gali and Mike are still young.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Coming of the Seventh Toa**

Gali snapped awake by her dream. She again had the dream about the black-armored boy fighting the red and black brute. _Why __do __I __keep __dreaming __about __him? __And __why __does __he __look __so __familiar?_ thought Gali.

Gali felt a numbing pain on her right arm, and see that her whole arm is covered in a cloth. Then she notices that she is still human. _Huh?_ She looks around and sees that she is in a medical hut. Gali tries to stand and a huge headache suddenly came.

"Careful, toa Gali."

Gali searches for the voice and spot a matoran holding a tube of medicine.

"You must be Hahli." said Gali.

"Yes." Hahli said. "Toa Pohatu came running in the village with you unconscious."

"Yeah. I seem to be doing that a lot."

"Your voice seems to be higher than usual."

"I think it has something to do with being human." assumed Gali. "How long was I out?"

"About a day." said Hahli.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you don't need to worry. Just take a cup of medicine and you can leave, just don't use your right arm much." said Hahli.

Gali took the cup and drank it up. It tasted bitter. She got up again and had a slight headache, but bearable. She was about to walk off when Hahli called, "Wait!"

Gali turned and notices that Hahli is holding a helmet-like mask. "This is for you."

Gali took it and put it on. She felt the rush of energy she feels when she was wearing her mask of water breathing.

"Thanks"

She leaves to find her brothers.

* * *

**Few years later…**

"We are thankful to the Great Spirit for his gift of six guardians, who represents the elements. Our mighty toa. We now enjoy peace, and prosperity, and the opportunity to build, as we have with our new Kohlii field!" said Vakama.

Cheering comes from the field. All the matoran from three villages; fire, stone, and water, are here to watch another fun game of Kohlii.

"Let us welcome our protectors! The spirit of fire, Toa Tahu." Tahu stood on the balcony. He waved and back flipped onto his seat. Vakama said, "From the village of water, Toa Gali." Gali walked and waved towards the crowd, and she is still human. The Ga-Koro village cheered and whooped. "And the spirit of stone, Toa Pohatu." Po-Koro cheered as Pohatu walks up, waving his hands.

"Pleasure to see you again, Gali." said Tahu.

"Thank you, Tahu."

"Brother," said Pohatu. "I am thrilled to be here!"

"Well, it wouldn't be a match without the patron of kohlii." said Tahu, punching Pohatu's fist.

Gali sighs.

Pohatu heard her and said, "It's always a pleasure, Gali. How are your first few years as human?"

'Fine." Gali said, not looking at Tahu.

Pohatu put his arms around Tahu and Gali and said, "You two. Are you still so ill at ease? Put your differences aside. Rejoice!"

Gali threw his hand away. "I think my biomechanical brother is afraid of having his fire extinguish."

"Ah ha." laughed Tahu. "Sister, against me, you'd be nothing but steam, hot air, as they say."

"I see that you two are still fightin'."

Mike is standing at the doorway of the balcony.

"Mike!" said Gali, blushing a little.

Mike is wearing his armor Vakama gave him, and he painted it to a style of red and black, his helmet to black stripes forming an arrow, ending between his eyes.

"Brother! You finally made it here." said Pohatu.

"What, you think I was goin' to miss this tournament?" asked Mike.

Mike walks in and sits down between Pohatu and Gali.

"So, let's get this game started!"

"Ta-Koro welcomes three teams!" said the Ta-Koro announcer.

* * *

**Later…**

"Hahli scores! The winning tournament goes to Ga-Koro!" Yelled the announcer.

Gali fist punch Pohatu, then Mike, who fist punches the toa of stone. Pohatu tried to fist punch Tahu, but he turned and ignored it.

"Let's hear it folks. What a splendid game!" The announcer yelled. "Mata Nui!"

The players went to say good job, and lines up.

"Congratulations to Ga-Koro," said Vakama. "And well played by all."

All the players bowed, and then something fell out of Jaller's pack. Jaller looks away from it, and kicks it towards Takua. He kicks it back at Jaller, and goes back and forth until Takua lifts it up, making the light hit Jaller.

Everyone gasp, the toa looking closely at the thing. Mike sees that it's a mask, but he hasn't seen this kind of mask before.

_What __is __that?_ Thought Gali.

* * *

"Kin wino kaki…kan kil o kan kil…Makuta…" whispered Nokama.

Mike asked, "What is Nokama doing?"

"She's transating what's on the mask." answered Gali.

Nokama walks towards the crowd. She holds up the mask and says, "This is the great Kanohi mask of Light. A mask worn only by a seventh toa."

Everyone gasp and Gali says, "The prophesy is being fulfilled."

"What prophesy?"

Nokama puts down the mask saying, "The toa of light."

Everyone starts whispering to others. They stop when Vakama starts talking.

"Legends foretell the coming of a seventh toa," he said. "Who will bring light to the shadows, and awaken Mata Nui."

Tahu jumps to the turaga and says, "What are we waiting for? We should prepare for the toa's arrival. Where will he appear, and when?"

"Ah, this toa will not simply appear as you and the others did." said Turaga Onewa. "This toa must be found."

"The mask chose who would find it. Perhaps it also chose who would take it to its master." said Nokama.

"Wait," said Tahu. "At the stadium, there was a sign. The mask's light drew all its onto one matoran, Jaller." He pointed to Jaller. "He must be the herald of the seventh toa.

"But…But I didn't," stutters Jaller. He whispered to Takua,"Tell them the truth. Say something."

"I do say something," said Takua. "I say, hail Jaller! All hail Jaller! Herald of the seventh toa!"

"Hail Jaller!" exclaimed the matoran. "Hail Jaller!"

Jaller looks at Takua with disbelief and whispers, "You cannot do this to me. You have to be the herald."

Vakama said to Jaller, "Captian of the guard, approach."

Jaller whispered Takua's name. Takua pushed him towards Vakama. Vakama said, "The mask chose you to bring it to the seventh toa. Will you accept this?"

"I…I will. And," said Jaller. "Takua, the Chronicler, has volunteered to join me."

"Perfect." said Vakama. "While Jaller makes history, you will record it. Soon, we will have another chapter to add to our wall."

"Yes, turaga. It will be full of Jaller's brave deeds." said Takua.

Jaller groaned as the two walks out.

Tahu flips back onto the pedestal with the other toas. "The seventh toa. But why now? All of the Makuta's threats have been defeated."

"You absolutely sure you six defeated all of the threats?" asked Mike.

Pohatu says, "Perhaps. But with the seventh toa, we won't need to worry about the threats coming. With this news, I think the people of the north will be glad."

"You travel with Gali?" asked Tahu.

"No. Gali has gone to ponder the great thoughts."

Mike looks around, not see Gali. "Wow. Stealthy as a calm river."

Pohatu chuckles. "Good one, Mike."

* * *

Gali walks to the raised circle platform that is extended from the alter of the entrance to Makuta's lair. She sits cross legs and looks at the sky. Looking carefully, Gali gasps as she finds a still star, bright compared to the other six. "Wow. A seventh star."

Gali closes her eyes, her head glowing a little, and relaxes. She starts to float on the platform as she thinks about the great thoughts of Mata Nui.


	6. Chapter 6: The Quest Starts

**Chapter 6: The Quest Starts**

Mike walks to the village and stops by the storage house. There, he gets his double swords, similar to Kopaka's but as thick as Tahu's, and straps them on his back. _Something __tells __me __this __is __going __to __be __one __heck __of __a __day._

Mike exits the house, and continues walking toward the gates. When he gets there, Mike sees Jaller hopping onto Takua's crab, Pewku. The human hides in the shadow, eavesdropping the conversation.

"The Makuta's shadow is powerful. Do not take your journey lightly." Vakama said. Mike quietly chuckles as he sees Takua mimicking Vakama's motion. Jaller nudges him to stop. "It will take none of your foolery."

"Uh, how will we know when we get there?" asked Jaller.

Vakama smiles. "Trust in the mask. Let it be your guide to the seventh toa."

Confused, Jaller looks at the bag and takes the mask out. It starts to glow west. Takua says, "whoa. Can't argue with that."

"Remember your duty, and walk in the light." Vakama said. The crab starts to walk after the light, Jaller and Takua arguing about space. "Safely in the light." He watches as the small group vanishes in the burnt forest, and a guard pulls a switch, retracting the bridge. "We are you going, Michael?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Mike?"

Vakama turns with a smile on his face. "I just know how much it bugs you."

"Okay. I'm going to see if there's going to be any excitement on this island. With this whole seventh toa coming and all."

"Vakama chuckles. "I'm sure you'll find excitement. Just be careful."

"C'mon, old man. You know about me and careful." Mike attaches his sword together, making a wicked board. He walks to the edge where the rock and lava meet. "I'll go find Gali."

"Oh. Do you miss your girlfriend?" Vakama jokes.

Mike blushes. "She's not my girlfriend. Gali is a friend." He throws the board onto the lava, and jumps on it, surfing the lava. Vakama says, "Just like his mother. I wonder what she's doing right now." He walks back to the village.

* * *

Mike surfs along the lava, the heat stifling, but he's used to it. When he sees his stop, Mike jumps, taking his swords with him, and disconnects them. The human looks around, seeing his surrounding clear. Mike starts running toward the center of the island: Kini Nui. The mountain blurs a little as he zooms, not as fast as Pohatu, but faster than the other toa. Mike notices it's shady, with the sun low among the mountains. He sees the temple, with its lovely scenery of greenery, mountains, and a waterfall. Mike runs up the hill, using his swords to climb up. When he reaches the top, Mike sees Gali meditating.

An idea popping in his head, Mike tiptoes toward her. When he is behind the water toa, Mike raises his hands and yells, "BOO!"

Startled, Gali falls back to the ground. She turns and sees her friend. "Really?"

Laughing, Mike says, "S-sorry. It was just too good to let it pass." Calming down, he sits next to Gali. "So, anything new?"

Gali shakes her head. "No. All I keep seeing is…" Gali stops, but Mike knows what she's going to say. "The dream?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand. It's got to mean something, but I can't figure out what it means. And they're starting to get scarier. More…realistic."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a dream. Some are so wild they look realistic."

"Maybe you're right." said Gali. The tow don't talk for a while, then Mike notices shadow passing through the land. He looks up and sees dark clouds spreading. Gali looks up, a confused look on her face. Mike says, "This cannot be good."

Mike hears a rumbling behind him. He gets up and turns around, looks at the altar. His eyes widen when Mike sees webs of cracks appearing. It explodes, sending rock everywhere. Gali turns at the explosion. A hand appears, and three creatures jump on the platform. One creature, a brown one, hisses at the teen's direction.

"Mata Nui." Gali said.

"You got that right." said Mike, readying his weapons. The brown snake brings his staff on the ground, cracking it. Energy surges through it, and a beam comes out of the top, heading for the toas. Mike and Gali jump off the platform, landing on the ground below. The beam cracks the platform sending chunks everywhere. The three creepers jump down, and Gali jumps in the river, Mike retreating into the shadow. He readies his sword as the snake-like creatures land about two feet from his hiding spot. The blue one sniffs for a while, then hisses at the others. The three walk away. Gali raises her head from the water, and the blue one stops. She quickly sinks back, making a small splash. The creature turns at the direction of the sound. He shrieks at his buddies. The trio walk to the edge of the cliff, and, much to Mike's surprise, they attach their feet and fly away. Mike walks out of his shadow hideout, Gali raising her head above the water again. Mike asks, "Are they heading for Ta-Koro?"

Gali's eyes widen. "Oh no. C'mon." She jumps down the waterfall, followed by Mike who attaches his swords. He throws it at the river, which floats. Mike lands on it and starts surfing the river toward the fire village, Gali chasing him. They pass the creatures flying above them. Mike notices the clouds are following the creatures, keeping them in the shadow.

Mike jumps off the river, his board digging into the ground. Gali hops out of the water, her hair in wet strands. Mike grabs his board, breaks it back to swords, and the two start running toward the gates. A guard yells, "The Toas approaches. The Toas-"

Mike jumps up the wall, spooking the guard. "Are here." He finishes. "Sound the alarms. Now." He runs after Gali, who got ahead of him. The guard grabs his horn on his back and blows in it. A deep bellow comes out of it, warning the others. The Ta-Koro guards blow into their horns, forewarning the other Ta-Koro's. They run for cover, and the guards ready their weapons. The two teens look for the turaga's. Mike finds Vakama and Nokama walking out of a building. "Toa Mike. Is there something wrong?" asked Nokama.

"There are some creepers flying in this direction. They look like snakes with arms and legs."

Gali catches up, panting. "You…have to come…and see."

"What's wrong, sister? Out of breathe?" Tahu walks up, a smile on his face. Gali says, "If you were human, you would know how this feels."

Tahu chuckles. Mike says, "Give her a break, Tahu. We have a bigger problem right now."

Tahu's face turn grave. "What problem?"

"If you follow, then you'll see what problem." The Toa's and turaga run to the gates. Dark clouds spread across the village. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles, and Mike starts feeling all the bad stuff: sorrow, anger, dark thoughts flash in his head.

When they reach the gates, Toa's and turaga's wait in the dark. Mike looks in the fog, and sees faint silhouettes of something flying. Then, the creatures appear out of the fog.

"Rakshi." Nokama said.

Gali asks, "What are Rakshi?"

Vakama answers, "They're shadows that cower in the depth. Exactly as foretold."

"Sounds like trouble. And fun." Mike smiles. Gali asks, "How can you think this is fun?"

One of the Rakshi raises his staff and fires a beam at the Toa. Tahu jumps down the wall and Mike jumps and grabs Gali, making the beam shoot pass them. Mike gets up and readies his swords. Tahu says, "None have breached Ta-Koro's gates. And None shall this day." He grabs his swords and powers them. Another Rakshi shoots another beam at the red Toa. He activates his mask power, shielding him, but the beam is more powerful than it looks. The beam hits Tahu's shield, pushing him back through the wall. His shield vanishes when Tahu falls unconscious.

Mike orders, "Gali, go check Tahu. See if he's alright."

"What are you going to do?" asked Gali.

Mike smiles. "Entertain our 'guests'." He runs at the Rakshi, Gali running to her brother.

"Mat Nui, protect us." Vakama said.

Mike jumps up the wall and hops toward the snakes. He swings at one of them, but it dodges. The teen grabs its staff, pulling the green one down. The two crashes at the edge of the field. The two gets up and faces each other. "Hello, ugly." Mike said. The green Rakshi hisses. It thrusts his staff into the ground, and lifts the slab of rock which Mike is standing on. Mike starts to get off balance, and the Rakshi pushes the slab away. The rock and Mike fall down the cliff, straight toward the lava.

Feeling victorious, the green Rakshi flies back to the village, meeting with his buddies. It doesn't see a hand grab the edge. Mike pulls himself up onto the ground and stretches down, grabbing his swords. Mike runs back to Ta-Koro. He stops when Mike sees paddle shaped weapons on the ground. Mike grabs them and continues running.

Gali runs into a room where Tahu is knocked out. She stops when Gali sees two Rakshi walking toward him. "Hey, Rakshi!"

The two creepers turn around and face the Toa. Gali smiles and reaches behind her back for her weapons. Her hand grabs empty air. _Uh__oh._Gali smiles sheepishly, fear building inside her. The blue Rakshi shoots at her, but Gali acrobats around it. She flips toward them and punches one of them. She clutches her injured hand, saying, ". That hurts."

The blue Rakshi bats her to a wall. She gets up, pain spreading across her back. "Ow. Why did I have to stay human?"

"There is a way to return to yourself." A deep voice said. Gali quickly turns around, then backs up in fear. In front of her, a pair of sinister red eyes floats in the shadow, staring at her. Gali's mouth dries, leaving the teen speechless. She hears that the mysterious person is chuckling. "Speechless, I see. I wouldn't be surprised. It is not every day you turn human and find a way to turn back."

Gali finds her voice and says, "Y-you're Makuta." When she said the name, the temperature dropped to freezing, even though they're surrounded by stifling lava. "What do you mean 'there's a way'?"

Makuta says, "I have the solution to change you back into your biomechanical self, instead of that disgusting flesh body."

"But, isn't it impossible?"

Makuta laugh quietly. "Nothing is impossible. I can give you the solution, on one condition."

"W-what condition?" Gali stutters.

"Bring me the boy. If you bring the boy to me, I will exchange him for your solution." The red eyes vanish. Gali could not move. Then, a voice calls her name. "Gali! Look out!"

The water Toa turns and sees the blue Rakshi swinging at her. A black and red blur stops in front of Gali, and Mike blocks the attack with his swords. He pushes the Rakshi back and kicks it down. Mike twists, Gali's swords in his hands. "I think you dropped this."

Gali grasps her swords. "Thanks."

Mike nods and, with a grin, runs at the other two Rakshi's, who has walked into the village.

_Bring __me __the __boy _the voice echos in Gali's head. The voice sends shivers down her spine. When Gali clears her head, she runs to help the matoran. One matoran, Hahli, is trapped between a wall and the blue Rakshi. A hand grabs her arm, startling the female matoran. She is lifted up, and sees Gali. "Toa Gali. Thank you."

"No problem." Gali said, smiling. "Get the bridge back up and get everyone out of here."

"Yes, Toa Gali." Hahli runs to the gates and flips the switch. The switch activates the bridge, which rises out of the molten pit. Matoran runs across the bridge as the Rakshi terrorizes. Tahu meets the green Rakshi, and the two fight. The Rakshi throws Tahu off balance. The Rakshi swings his staff, but Tahu grabs it and tries to force him back.

Gali catches up and sees Tahu is in trouble. "Tahu!" She fires a jet of water at the green Rakshi. Tahu flips the snake and tries to take the staff away him. He looks up and gets a face full of water. The staff creates a cut on his mask, and the cuts turn a sickly green. Gali says, "Your mask. I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing, Gali." Tahu said. Gali runs toward him, and Mike lands next to the water Toa. "All the matoran are safely out of danger."

The green Rakshi gets up and thrusts his staff into the ground. The staff glows, and some kind of liquid flows across the ground. Gali says, "That's poison."

Tahu looks to the right and sees an opening. "C'mon. This way." He runs toward the opening and Mike and Gali race after him. The fire Toa attaches his swords and throws it. The board lands on the lava and Tahu jumps onto it. "Gali, jump on."

The teen girl jumps and lands behind Tahu. Mike jumps and swings his boardsunder his feet. The three surf down the lava. Mike looks back and sees Ta-Koro sinking into the lava. The three Rakshi flies out of the village and heads for the snowy mountains. Mike looks ahead and doesn't see the land. His board digs into the ground and, with the momentum Mike had, he falls forward, landing on his face. Mike hears laughter, and gets up to see Gali laughing at him. "You think that's funny? Why don't you try it and see for yourself."

"Sorry, but that is funny." Gali said. Mike pushes himself up and walks to the small group. Around him, matorans grieve of their home. Tahu says, "My home. They could've destroyed us. Why didn't they?"

"They are seekers." Vakama walks to the Toa. "Whatever they were searching, they did not find."

"What are they after?" asked Gali.

Of course, Vakama speaks in a riddle. "Makuta fears for his spell of shadow."

The name sends a shiver in Gali's body. "You mean the Mask of Light?"

"Then they seek for the seventh Toa." Tahu said.

Mike says, "So that means Jaller and Takua are in trouble."

"We'll summon the Toa to find them." Gali said. Tahu starts to walk off. "Don't trouble the others, Gali. I'll see to their safety myself."

"Tahu, no." Gali said in a stern voice. "We must stay united. Right Mike? Mike?" She turns around, looking for the teen, but Gali doesn't find him. "I hate it when he does that. What if he gets into trouble?"

"Don't worry, Gali." Nokama said. "He will be fine."

Gali looks to the direction of the forest. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Mike feels bad leaving Gali, but he knew she would never let him go alone. Mike runs across the land, heading for the mountains. _Time __to __have __some __quality __time __with __the __snake-headed __freaks._


	7. Chapter 7: Makuta

**Chapter 7: Makuta**

Gali walks along the beach, the only place that seems to clear her head. Unlike Mike, who clears his mind traveling, Gali just watches the ocean and the sound of the waves. The beach usually calms her, but today, her mind is repeating the Shadow lord's words.

_Bring me the boy…_

No matter what she does, Gali can't get rid of the voice. She thought of the sea, her friends, Mike…

_Whoa, __stop, __Gali. __He__'__s __just __a __friend. __You __don__'__t __actually __have __feelings __for __him? s_aid the little voice in her head. But Gali's emotions say different. When she's alone, Mike always flashes in her head. Gali leans against the rock wall that faces the ocean. She tries to get Mike's face out of her mind, when the deep voice pops up in her head.

"_Why __do __you __think __of __him?__"_

She clutches her head. "Get out of my head."

"_Why, __I __ask, __when __he __is __doomed?__"_

"What do you mean?"

The voice chuckles. "_Why __don__'__t __I __show __you?__"_

Gali's vision vanishes, leaving darkness around her. At first, Gali thought she was blind, but a light appears, showing the same shadow boy that keeps appearing. In front of him, the black and red clad robot holding a wicked staff. The boy jumps up, but the robot grabs his waist and throws the shadow to a wall. The boy tries to get up, but the robot kicks him. "Time for your demise, Toa of Shadow."

He raises his sharp staff, and plunges it into the shadow's chest, right through is armor.

Gali yells, "NO! Please stop!" She feels herself falling, and someone seems to be calling her. "Gali, wake up. Toa Gali, can you hear me?"

The water Toa opens her eyes to see herself on the sand, Vakama shaking her. "Are you okay?"

Gali gets up, brushing the sand off of her. "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I found you on the floor with tears in your eyes." Vakama said. His face shows concern for the Toa of Water.

She wipes the tears off her face. "Some sand got in my eyes."

"I'm pretty sure no sand got close to your eyes. Is there something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing." Gali starts to walk away. Vakama watches her leave, not convinced of her well being.

Gali walks along the black rock, thinking of the vision. If it's true, then a new Toa dies at the hands of, she guesses, Makuta. Gali tries to piece together who the shadow Toa is, but she doesn't know anyone with the power of shadow, except for Makuta.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike climbs the mountain using his swords to cut into the mountain. When he reaches the top, Mike hears a couple of voices. He hides behind a tree, looking behind to see two matoran with Lewa. Mike activates his mask power, and looks at his hand, but it isn't there. He smiles, then quietly sneaks up, keeping some distance from the group, but close enough to see the faces. Mike sees the the matoran are the two adventurers: Jaller and Takua.

"My village in trouble?" Jaller said. He groans. "I should have been there. I must return."

"Sorry, fire-spitter." Toa Lewa said. "Past-late to help. The mask most-needs you."

Jaller hands the mask to his friend. "Takua will continue my journey."

"Nuh uh. No way. You accepted this quest." He said.

"I accepted **your **duty."

"Stop." Lewa interrupts. "What is this duty quarrel? We all have a duty. No time to in-fight. I must go and be with the Toa." He lowers to Jaller. "Then I will go to your village. Heart-promise." The Toa of Air gets up and jumps down the cliff, flying with his swords as a glider. He vanishes into the clouds, and Jaller and Takua walks up the snowy mountain. Mike follows them, as silent as a shadow.

Soon, a snow storm spreads. Jaller and Takua struggle through it, but Mike can see clearly through the storm, much to his confusion. After a while, Mike hears Takua say, "Does this place…look familiar?"

"Well maybe, the road would be clearer if the **real** herald has the mask." Jaller said.

"The real herald **has** the mask. I couldn't find water if I fell out a canoe."

"Well, what do you think I will find?" Jaller asked before the two crash into something solid. They fall and look up to see the thing they feared next to Makuta. "Bohrok!"

Mike unsheathes his weapons. The matorans quickly back away, but they see that they are unmoving." Frozen? What could do this to them?"

The three hear snow crunching, and Mike sees a tall silhouette. It swings its sword, and the snow storm vanishes to reveal the Toa of Ice. Jaller says, "Kopaka!" He gets up and bows, along with Takua. "Toa of Ice. How did you find us?"

"It was you who were following me." He said. Kopaka walks away, but Takua and Jaller go after him. Takua says, "We didn't mean to. We got lost in the storm."

Jaller says, "We're on a mission. I suppose you've heard of it?"

"No."

"Oh." Jaller said. "Well, we were sent to find the seventh Toa. You seen Takua here was in the lava Break, where he's not supposed to be by the way."

Mike follows them, listening to the matorans' conversation. At some points, Kopaka looks back, feeling a presence. Mike was sure that his scope can see him, even though he's still invisible. They continue to walk through the snow, heading for Ko-Koro. Mike sees the village, but something feels wrong. He walks closer, crunching some snow. The three turn at the noise, but doesn't see anything.

"Huh. I wonder what that was?" asked Takua. Jaller shrugs and looks foreward. Kopaka uses his scope to take a closer look at his village. "No."

Mike sees a light growing. Then, a beam shoots, heading for the matoran. Mike jumps in the way, deactivating his mask power, and swings his sword at the beam. It hits the sword and bounces back to the source. Creatures jump to avoid the beam.

Jaller and Takua are surprised at Mike's sudden appearance. Jaller asks, "Toa Mike, where did you come from?"

"Kopaka, get them out of here." said Mike. The ice Toa nods, then says, "Follow me." To Takua and Jaller. They acknowledge and follow him. Mike waits for the creatures, who got closer and closer. They stop at a distance, and Mike can see that they are the Rakshi he fought. "Tormenting another village? I have a suggestion for you three. Get off of my island."

One Rakshi, the brown one, shoots another beam at him, but he dodges. The Rakshi keeps firing at him, and soon Mike gets tired. _How __am __I __supposed __to __fight __back? _The teen sees another beam coming, and he raises his sword. Power surges through him, and a black beam shoots out of his sword. The ray breaks through the Rakshi's beam, and blasts the Rakshi back. The other two look at their fellow comrade, then point their staffs at the human. Two beams from their staff connect, and a blue and green ray shoots. Mike jumps out of the way, and fires his own black beam. He misses, and the Rakshi fire at him again. Mike runs at the direction the three went, while the three Rakshi's, the brown one recovering, runs after him.

Mike looks behind him, and accidently runs into the matoran. The three fall down the cliff. Mike creates his board, grabs Takua and Jaller, and puts them on his board. "Hang on!"

Kopaka shakes his head, and hops down, chases after them. He throws his swords on the snow, and lands on them, skating down the hill. He catches up with Mike, and they sled down the hill. Mike looks up and sees the Rakshi. The brown one shoots at them, and gets a lucky shot. Mike , Takua, Jaller, and Kopaka fall off their board, or in Kopaka's case, skates. Kopaka lands on the snow, hard, and the swords dig into the ground. His scope fades, and Mike lands on his face, and Jaller and Takua land on top of him. His voice muffled, he says, "Ow. Geff off of fme!"

"Sorry, Toa Mike." Jaller said. The matoran gets off of him, and Mike pushes himself off the snow. He looks up, and sees the Rakshi flying after them. The teen looks around, and sees Kopaka's shield in the snow. He grabs it and throws it and Takua. "Use that as a boat."

Takua looks at the lake, then grabs the mask and hops on the shield, using the mask as a paddle. The Rakshi gets closer, and Mike charges his weapon. But, before he shoots, the snakes fly past him and Jaller, and chases after Takua. "Takua, look out!"

The matoran looks back and sees the Rakshi. Mike charges his swords again, but Kopaka runs in front of him and shoots an icicle. The icicle hits the Rakshi and they fall in the freezing water. Kopaka says, "Rakshi, washed and chilled." He thrusts his sword in the water, and it freezes into ice.

A hand comes out of the water, scaring Takua. Before the hand reaches him, it freezes. Takua gets up and laughs at the hand, falling on his butt. Kopaka takes his sword out of the ice and walks toward him. Mike says, "C'mon, Kopaka. I had them."

Kopaka ignores him. Mike lowers his sword, and walks after him. "Sure. Go ahead and ignore me." Jaller follows him. When he gets there, Mike sees Kopaka fixing his mask. The teen hears a scuttling, and turns to see Pewku. Jaller says, "No, stop, Pewku."

Takua opens his arms and says, "Pewku." The crab jumps on him and starts licking him. "Wow. He must've come all this way from the jungle."

"Man. Did he climb that cliff by himself?"

"I guess so."

Jaller chuckles, then says, "Not bad. Maybe Pewku can be the herald, eh Toa Kopa-" He looks around but the ice Toa is nowhere to be seen. "He just left here."

"He vanishes as much as you do." Jaller said

"I'll take that as a compliment. So where are you going?"

Takua picks up the mask, and it glows to the right. "That way, I guess."

"Okay. I'm off."

Jaller asks, "What? You're leaving us?"

"I need to see if Gali is okay."

"She's a Toa. She's always okay." Takua said.

"You don't know the condition she has." Mike whispers. He starts walking off, and Jaller and takua starts walking in the direction the light is pointing. Mike heads for a shadow spot, and stops in front of it. _I __wonder __if __this __will __work. _He concentrates, and Mike feels a tugging sensation in his stomach. The teen walks into the shadow, and he feels a comfortable cold spread across his body. His feet touch ground, and he sees Gali staring out at sea. _Hey. __It __worked! _thought Mike. He walks toward his friend, and says, "Hey, Gali."

She jumps about ten feet, and Mike falls down, laughing. Gali clutches her heart, which is beating a million beats a minute. "Not funny!"

"I-I'm sorry. I w-wasn't tr-trying to scare you th-this time." Mike said, still laughing. After Gali calms down, she asks, "How do you do that?"

"I just concentrate on where I want to go, and I step into a shadow spot, then I land here."

Gali smiles. "That's cool. Anything else you can do?"

"Yeah. Watch this." Mike points his sword at a large rock, and fires his black beam. The rock blasts to pieces, showing tiny pebbles. Mike turns and sees Gali awe-struck. "Awesome, right?"

Gali nods. Mike says, "I'm going to show this to Tahu. You wanna come?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." She said. Mike walks off to find Tahu. Gali, who should be surprised and happy, just feels dread.

_Bring me the boy._

_Why do you think of him?_

_Why, I ask, when he is doomed?_

The water Toa clutches her head as the voices come back. Her vision starts to balck, but Gali tries to fight it back. Failing, the darkness spreads across her eyes, and she finds herself back in the dark cavern. She watches the shadow person is thrown to the wall again. Makuta walks to him, raises his staff, and drives it into the boys chest. As the boy screams, tears fall out of Gali's eyes. She tries to run up and help him, but she feels like she's running through quicksand. Makuta turns and faces the water Toa. _"__You __know __it __is __true. __Another __Toa __comes, __and __tries __to __stop __me __as __well __as __that __pathetic __Toa __of __Light. __But __he __fails, __and __perishes __at __my __hands. __And __you __know __who __the __Toa __of __Shadow __is.__"_

"No. It can't be him." Gali screamed, or whispered.

Makuta chuckles. _"__Why __still __deny __it? __His __powers __surface, __and __soon __he __will __die. __And __there __is __nothing __you __can __do.__" _He laughs out loud as shadow surrounds Gali, filling her with dread and sorrow.

Gali wakes up and finds herself on all four. Her breathing is heavy, but soon it calms down. She gets up, clutching herself.

_Bring me the boy, and you will have the solution._

Gali turns and sees shadow. Nothing that could speak. She continues walking back to the group, where Mike is showing Tahu and Lewa his new power. What she doesn't know is a pair of red eyes are watching her.

_She still cares. But soon, she will face the truth. _

Makuta walks to a cylinder and throws down another Kraata. It slithers into its shell, and a red, black, and white Rakshi awakens.

"Go. Find the herald. And you," He points to the white one. "Make a special appearance to the boy and girl."

The three walk off the exit, Makuta smiling. _This __will __be __fun._


End file.
